An ongoing trend is for businesses to share resources, such as computer servers, print devices, cubicles, and the like in order to reduce capital requirements, support, and maintenance. While computer servers can be remotely accessed and their output viewed on a local display, the same cannot be said for shared print devices which produce hardcopy output. Often times, this hardcopy output will have confidential information that should not be viewable by others without the proper clearance, permission, or other authorization. As such, employees with confidential information often require local personal printers and avoid using shared resources. Nonetheless, when cubicles are shared, even local printers may allow access to secured documents by unauthorized users.